Jack Frost
by Liria Nai
Summary: Harry, wanting to get away from the celebrations steps outside for some fresh air. What he doesn't expect is for an old christmas song to bring him the best christmas present ever? The man he's been dreaming about. Slash HP/?. Oneshot.


A/N...I wrote this sometime in the summer after finding one of my favourite Christmas films had come out on dvd. The Rankin and Bass stop animation classic Jack Frost. So here is a little winter fun fic I was compelled to write after watching it. It's pure PWP.

Jack Frost

"Chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Jack Frost nipping at your nose…"

Harry sang softly to himself as he strolled through the small frosted maze that McGonagall had created for the Christmas party. And not just any Christmas party, no this one hadn't been held on Christmas Day like all the others. No this Christmas party's date had been set for a little after New Year. Why, because hardly any students had been around this Christmas and of course the other reason…even though the party was Christmas spirited it was in fact to celebrate something just as momentous.

The one year anniversary of Voldemort's defeat!

It had been a none stop party since that day last year, everyone's Christmas spirit had been rekindled. There had been little else to be happy about, but once news came of Voldemort's defeat the meagre Christmas spirit had doubled and had really been kept throughout the year. So that was the reason for this party and it was a good reason, but Harry now needed some time alone. The Great Hall was a little hectic at this time.

Harry took a deep breath. He loved winter; he loved Christmas and New Year, snow and everything…

He'd been walking only a short while when he first felt it, a cold little nip to his nose. He started, staying still so he could look around. Nothing, not even footprints in the snow. He continued on after that, ignoring what had happened. He had to have imagined it. But then he felt it again but stronger this time, a definite pinch by cold fingers.

He laughed softly and shook his head. Then with a smile he sang the required line one more time.

'Jack Frost nipping at your nose!'

He yelped when he felt the response. But this time it hadn't been his nose that had gotten a squeeze, no this time it had been his arse that had been pinched. Those icy fingers had took a damn good hold, making his breath catch in his throat.

No one had touched him like that since…well since his last boyfriend. They'd broken up when Harry realised he wanted someone else.

He pushed aside the nostalgia and leant his back up against the nearest frost covered hedge. Lost in thought it took him a while to feel the cold fingers tracing his cheek and skimming the shell of his ear. Harry couldn't help smiling despite the weirdness of the situation.

"I thought Jack Frost only nipped noses?" he asked jokingly.

The answer this time was a little playful slap to his backside which had Harry scooting forward in reaction, almost losing his footing in the snow.

It was surprising what magic could do, Harry absently thought. Looking around, the whole area was white over, tiny icicles hung from the tree branches overhead. Pinecones glittered silver in the moonlight, the delicate needles of the pines were white and if you squinted your eyes they appeared as hundreds of snowflakes suspended in the winter air. It was still snowing gently, adding to the magic.

Clearly it was Jack Frost's best work.

And the spells Flitwick had cast over the structure prevented the cold from seeping into his bones. He could admire the spirit's handiwork without becoming uncomfortable. The cold was still there in the air though; he could feel it on his skin. The hands were back, the fleeting touch from earlier not a dream.

Before he could make sense of what was happening the soft hands began pulling and plucking at his clothing. Then the briefest, coldest sensation ghosting over his lips, his neck, exposed by the slow loosening of his red and gold Gryffindor scarf.

It was then that he heard it, the ever so slight 'Fwoomp' as though a heavy blanket of snow had fallen from a tree to the floor. Or maybe someone had just stepped in a particular thick snow drift. Shit, what if it was Snape? Harry certainly didn't want to meet the man out here.

However it seemed his invisible friend wasn't about to let him go. The faintest touches seemed to suddenly become bolder, surer and less leery of taking liberties with his person. Cold fingertips pushed up under his shirt and icy palms traced the skin from hips to chest. The firm touches, the playful teases hardened more than just his nipples.

Harry tried to pull away, but even now his heart wasn't in it. He was well and truly captured by the ghost of an idea that had planted itself in his head. But maybe this really was some spirit touching him and not his mind playing tricks.

The strokes grew ever bolder and warmer, wrenching a moan from his throat as he threw his head back into the snowy branches.

Those hands slipped away from his flesh to work on the clasps of his dress robes, a moment later they dropped to the floor and the hands moved to the buttons of his shirt. Their intent obvious, to leave his chest bare to his lover's view. Harry allowed it, almost revelling in the touch.

There was a slight shift in the air and then cold, invisible lips were against his, coaxing, insistent, demanding...

Harry lost himself to the sensation as hands branded his skin, pausing only to break the last barrier. Harry sighed as the soft fabric of his dress trousers slid down his thighs. His underwear soon followed, leaving him bare to the night.

Harry hissed as that hand began to play with him. The fingers were soft and un-calloused as they began stroking, the touch delicate and warm. He got used to the strangeness of it rather quickly, being outside, naked, felt up in the snow by someone he couldn't see. If anyone were to come along right now, what a pretty picture he would make with his shirt hanging off, his trousers on the floor, gripping the hedge with white knuckled fingers. Moaning and thrusting his hips like a wanton even though it appeared he wasn't being touched.

One hand rested lightly on his hips as the other continued to stroke him but then the lips came back to his. Thinking about what was actually going on took a backseat; he had already given himself up to the sensations long before now.

Voldemort was gone, he had no responsibilities he could do what he wanted. And right now he wanted those lips, those lips that kept coming back, softer and sweeter, with so much promise.

It took him quite awhile to realise that the hand on his hip had left him. Suddenly he felt it between his legs, not surprising in itself with where they were headed but the fact that it was suddenly freezing wasn't pleasant. Whatever slickness it was that coated the digits, it was cold as it slid between his cheeks. The first finger that pressed against him was firm but the chill didn't really help him to open up to it further. But despite the cold the lube did ease the way. It was the strangest sensation to have something so icy yet pliable inside him. The heat of his body and the cold finger clashed amazingly and when that finger moved and the delicious coldness swept deeper inside him, loosening him, igniting his body. He gasped thrusting back in counter point to the finger's own movement. It was slightly rough and uncomfortable, what with his bum being tickled, poked and prodded by the hedge as he writhed against it.

Quickly one finger became two, the stretch and renewed cold making him cry out. The movement became even more harsh as desire began to overtake them and every so often the scrape of a nail, that sudden sharp sensation against his inner walls nearly made Harry come undone.

A third finger followed but Harry was barely aware of it. Languid and warm with activity he welcomed the intrusion but begged for more. It came quicker than expected, his legs were firmly grasped and hauled up and around a trim waist, Harry did his part and wrapped them about him tightly as he felt that first glide of hard flesh between his spread legs.

Warmer than the fingers but unfortunately not as hot as he wanted, but they were outside, so it was understandable. He wouldn't be picky. For what it lacked for in heat it made up for in length, quite long yet average in girth it slid inside like it was made for him.

They paused a moment for the sensations to pass and for their hearts and ragged breathing to calm. Harry was desperate though, he couldn't stand the inactivity for long, he clenched his muscles as hard as he could and for the first time was sure he heard a soft breathless cry. For a moment he marvelled at the control this person had before the thought was driven clear out of his mind by that first thrust.

He wasn't gentle, whoever he was. That first thrust wasn't shallow, it was deep and hard, rocking him back and sending a cascade of snow down upon them. Absently he watched a lot of the snow land on the still unseen head and shoulders, the rest scattered lightly about the man's face, alighting on his lashes, his nose and lips.

The snow remained suspended but a moment, before falling again with the erratic, almost frantic thrust of his hips.

Harry couldn't keep his mouth closed, the sight was too erotic. He moaned and whimpered, begged for more. Pleaded for it, harder and faster. Each thrust made him feel fuller than any other he'd had before. He could feel the man's thighs trembling against his buttocks. He could hear the now un-stifled sounds that came from parted lips.

Harry's hands that had still been gripping the hedge finally loosened, he brought them up to circle his lover's neck, bringing their faces together. And now inches apart Harry suddenly knew who it was taking him, he could smell the lingering scent, stronger now with sweat and exertion, no longer overpowered by the smell of pine. He groaned and gave in, diving forward to kiss his lips desperately Harry almost upset their balance. But his lover righted them, shifting Harry slightly in his grip. Harry groaned at the sudden change, that delicious cock suddenly getting deeper inside him. He moved like a wild thing, using the shoulders beneath his hands and his thigh muscles to ride that length as hard and as fast as he could.

His partner was no longer silent, his cries as deep and as unreserved as Harry's own. Neither of them could be quiet, the noises their lips made, the thrusts of their hips, the slap of flesh and the shaking of the branches, all of it came together to create a cacophony of sound. It felt like it could go on forever but then Harry shattered, he broke inside and like a dam had been burst he felt his partner shudder and a sudden rush of heat filled his body even as Harry's own release overtook him, his pleasure gushing out over them both.

They collapsed to the floor, his lovers legs folded uncomfortably beneath him, Harry's own still in the air. He felt hot breath against his neck and kisses along his neck as they both trembled. The aftershock of their orgasms till rolling across their nerves. After a moment Harry sought out his lover's lips. What followed were several minutes of languid kisses and petting. Eventually the cold air got to them but Harry still protested when his lover pulled out of him and stood.

Before the man could run Harry waved his wand and muttered "Finite Incantatem", needing to know for sure. He heard the gasp as the other realised what he was doing and that he could have done it at any moment. He smiled when he was revealed to be right.

They regarded each other in an uncomfortable silence. His recent lover uncomfortable and embarrassed at being caught.

"Not that I didn't thoroughly enjoy this but couldn't you have told me you liked me in an easier way?" Harry asked.

"I didn't intend to tell you at all Pott-"

"No, don't call me that, not after what we've just done."

"I don't like you Potter." Draco said.

"You're lying. I know you're lying." Harry said confidently, standing moving forward, smirking when Draco swallowed. He'd wanted the blonde for so long, he wouldn't let him run from this so easily.

Belatedly Harry realised that he was still near enough naked while Draco only had his fly undone. Harry's trousers were trailing from one ankle; they were being dragged through the snow behind him. His shirt was undone and his dick was out, but that wasn't what had caught Draco's eyes. Maybe it was the moonlight glistening on his flesh, or more likely on the spilled seed on his stomach, turning silver in the light and making him look ethereal. Or maybe it was the sight of Draco's own seed leaking from Harry's hole and trailing down his legs. Either way Draco was captivated by what he saw and Harry couldn't care what it was that had caught him, only that it had. He reached him quickly and before Draco could shake the dazed look from his face Harry was kissing him. He didn't even have to wait a beat before Draco was responding. Harry sighed into the kiss, happy and relieved that he was right yet again, that was the second time tonight. Draco deepened their kiss before Harry could, despite himself Harry felt himself melting against the warm body before him, no doubt dirtying Draco's fine robe.

Harry didn't know how long they stayed there, just kissing and gifting each other with soft touches. Eventually though they did break apart, Harry had been steadily getting colder as the cold air permeated his body. Flitwick's charms obviously didn't work as well when you had no clothes on.

Reluctantly he stopped the kiss but hugged the body closer to him and rested his cold cheek against Draco's.

"So what happens now?"

The quiet words hit Harry hard, Draco sounded so lost.

Harry pulled back to look at him.

"We can either make a go of this, shock the Wizarding world and our friends and family or we can pretend this was just a one time thing and forget about it." Harry said, not really wanting either option. He couldn't think about the latter and the first was much too soon for his tastes.

"I don't want to forget about it." Draco whispered. Harry began to smile but stopped when Draco continued, looking very serious. "But I don't know if I'm ready to tell everyone yet. I don't think I'm strong enough to build a relationship under the scrutiny of the Wizarding world. We'd have no privacy once they found out. I'd rather wait to tell them when we have something to tell them about." Draco looked away, breaking their embrace. "I'm sorry if you don't agree but that's just the way I feel Harry."

Harry stepped up behind him, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. "It sounds perfect to me."

Draco turned around in his arms, being careful not to break their hold.

"You're sure?" He asked, searching Harry's gaze.

"Yes, I've liked you for a long time Draco, I want to give this a go."

Draco smiled. "You knew it was me, didn't you?"

Harry smiled back. "Yes, when you finally allowed me time to think, I knew it was you. It's one thing to let yourself go with a stranger but it's the most wonderful thing in the world to do it with someone you could love."

Draco let out a breath. " I think...I could learn to love you too Harry."

Harry's grin was blinding. "Good but do you mind if I get dressed now, it's a little cold?"

Draco's sudden ferocious movement almost overbalanced Harry, he wanted to laugh but held it in as he watched Draco frantically searching out, drying, straightening and warming his clothes. When Draco sheepishly handed over a bundle of folded clothes Harry couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed delightedly before hurriedly pulling them on.

When he was done Harry looked back up to find Draco with his back to him, obviously offering him some privacy, which Harry found completely unnecessary but still charming. All in all he was swept off his feet. He smiled as he reached out and touched his lover's shoulder, quickly swooping in to give Draco a kiss.

"Thank you." He whispered against the other's lips.

As they walked back through the maze, holding hands as naturally as anything, like they'd always done it, Harry was silently thanking Merlin that no one had come out and found them.

"Draco, why did you come out here? Did you want to be alone for a little while, like me?"

"No." Draco said sounding a little unsure, as though he couldn't quite make his mind up about something. "I stepped out for a breath of fresh air. I was just going back inside when I heard a voice calling my name. I followed it of course and I found you, leaning there against the hedge. I thought that you were the one who'd called me and before I knew it I was there pressed against you. Your lips were so near mine and I couldn't resist you."

Harry smiled, having a sneaking suspicion in his mind and held Draco's hand tighter. The blonde pulled him closer as they trudged up to the castle, the snow on the ground seeming to get thicker the nearer they came to the door. They separated at the door with a promise to meet up in the room of requirement tomorrow. Draco entered and made his way to the Great Hall to rejoin the party.

But Harry stood outside a minute, continuing to watch the snow fall. Later he would learn that whenever someone had tried to leave the school, for a walk around the grounds, the wind and snow would become so wild that they couldn't get past the door. But even without that little piece of evidence Harry knew exactly who to thank.

"Thank you, Jack Frost. That was the best Christmas present I've ever had."

As he slipped inside he felt a last little pinch to his nose, the door closed on his laughter leaving a silent figure alone in the snow to have some more winter fun.

000000000

A/N...Well that was my Christmas present to you all, did you like it? I originally wrote this in a notebook sometime in the middle of the year and it had a lot less fluffy ending but when I came to write that bit again it just wouldn't come, so I hope it's alright but I dint have anytime to plan the end out better.

Merry Christmas everyone.


End file.
